The present invention relates generally to improvements in photography and it relates particularly to an improved photographic medium and process.
In conventional photography the photographic medium employed, whether on film, plates, paper or the like includes as the photosensitive component a silver compound, generally a silver halide such as silver bromide or other halides and mixtures thereof. While the use of silver compounds as a photosensitive component has long proven highly satisfactory, with the high and increasing cost of silver, photographic film, paper and other such products have become very expensive and will most likely continue increasing in price.